Atrapado en el tiempo
by BascurFlow
Summary: Ash convertido en un campeón decide llamar a casa de su madre diciéndole que iba a volver y por un tiempo indefinido ya que necesitaba descansar y ver a sus amigos. Sin embargo extraños sucesos empiezan a ocurrir y que tienen relación con un pokémon legendario.
1. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

Atrapado en el tiempo:

Capítulo 1: ¿Volveremos a vernos?

Era un día cálido, los pidgey cantaban al unisono, mientras que otros pokémon combatían, jugaban o simplemente comían.

En el corral Oak, el profesor junto con su ayudante Tracey, elaboraban informes y al mismo tiempo alimentaban a los pokémon que dejaban los entrenadores. En Pueblo Paleta se encontraba Delia con Mr. Mime realizando los quehaceres del hogar, con la esperanza de que Ash la llamara para decirle que volvía de su viaje en Kalos. En Ciudad Celeste, específicamente en el Gimnasio, tenemos a Misty la querida chica pelirroja que en estos instantes se encontraba limpiando el gimnasio y alimentando a sus pokémon y a los de sus hermanas.

Entretanto en Sinnoh se encontraba Gary Oak, nieto de Samuel Oak, recolectando datos sobre unos misteriosos agujeros que estaban apareciendo continuamente en Sinnoh y también en otras regiones de donde ha recibido informes sobre el mismo problema, además de la supuesta aparición de Celebi y se cree que estos sucesos están relacionados con el pokémon legendario.

Lejos de aquellos sucesos, tenemos a Ash celebrando su victoria frente al campeón del Alto Mando de Kalos, para posteriormente dirigirse al centro pokémon a curar a sus amigos y llamar a su madre contándole sobre su triunfo ante el campeón y que ahora volvería a Kanto por un tiempo indefinido para descansar, no sin antes despedirse de Serena, Calm y Lem, lo cual alegro mucho a su madre pero primero pasaría a visitar a su vieja amiga.

Ahora retrocederemos 32 años en el tiempo...

—¡No tienes donde ocultarte Celebi!¡jajajaja!—se reía una misteriosa mujer que parecía ser una cazadora—¡Ahora serás mío, Ursaring usa puño certero!

El ataque pareció darle de lleno a Celebi, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas y con ello escapar momentáneamente de la cazadora.

Volviendo al presente, Ash se encontraba en el centro pokémon de Ciudad Jubileo dándole un pequeño descanso a sus pokémon, ya que tuvo que hacer una pequeña escala en Sinnoh sin saber de que en el mismo centro pokémon se encontraría con una vieja amiga.

—¡Hola Ash!—decía una voz muy conocida para Ash—Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Misty?¿eres en verdad tú?—preguntó un confundido Ash.

—Sí, claro que soy Misty, ¿quién creías que era yo?

—¡Oh, tanto tiempo sin verte!,¿como has estado?

—Muy bien Ash, me alegro que preguntes—dijo Misty más alegre de lo normal—por lo que supe ganaste la liga de Kalos y posteriormente el campeón de la Región, felicidades.

—Gracias Misty, ¿pero porque estás aquí?

—Supe que volvías de Kalos y que harías una pequeña escala en Sinnoh, así que me apresure en llegar aquí y darte una sorpresa.

Después de que Misty le contara de el porque estaba ahí, Ash le invitó a comer algo y charlar acerca de lo que ella a hecho y de las aventuras que ha tenido Ash en su camino al título de campeón de la Región Kalos sin sospechar de que un peligro inminente acechaba a Ash. Posterior a la charla entre ellos se dirigieron hacia una tienda de Jubileo y sin querer se encuentran con un viejo amigo, Brock tratando de conquistar a la cajera de la tienda.

—Ufff...típico de Brock—decía Misty—yo le calmaré las pasiones.

—¡Tranquila Misty, mejor vamos a saludarlo!

Antes de que Misty le jalara la oreja a Brock, Croagunk se le adelanta y lo frena con el ataque puya nociva y Brock quejándose contra Croagunk observa detenidamente que habían dos personas muy familiares.

—Hola Brock—decía al mismo tiempo Misty y Ash.

—¡Ash, Misty!,¿como han estado?

—Bien, gracias— decía Misty—veo que tratabas de conquistar a la cajera.

—A no...solo estaba comprando algo de medicina—mintió—¡jaja!

Y mientras Brock ya terminaba con sus compras, se van a un restaurante cercano para conversar con Brock de todo lo que ha hecho en este tiempo como Doctor Pokémon o como Misty insinuaba, Doctor Corazón.

En tanto en Pueblo Paleta Delia junto al profesor Oak, Tracey y Dawn, que estaba de visita, le preparaban una magnifica fiesta por sus logros en Kalos. También estaba Stephan y Bianca, quiénes se encargarían de ir por Ash. Sus pokémon estaban muy felices de que su entrenador volviera y más aún que estarían un buen tiempo con ellos.

Mientras los chicos pasaban cerca del Monte Luna, una agujero se abrió y de él salió un pokémon, los chicos se dirigieron raudamente hacia aquel lugar y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver muy malherido a un Celebi y no lo pensaron dos veces para llevarlo al centro pokémon más cercano. Pasaron más de 8 horas hasta que por fin apareció la enfermera Joy junto con Chansey.

—Celebi estará mejor en un par de horas, tenía heridas muy graves.

—Gracias enfermera Joy—dijo Ash muy preocupado.

Al cabo de las dos horas, Celebi finalmente pudo salir. Miraba con extrañeza aquel lugar y aquellas personas que habían, excepto por Ash quién lo cargó hasta el centro pokémon y se le acerca en modo juguetón, al principio tenía miedo de Brock y Misty pero Ash convenció al Celebi de que ellos eran sus amigos.

De repente aparece el equipo rocket y diciendo su clásico lema le exigen a Ash que le den a Pikachu o el centro pokémon volaría en mil pedazos.

Ash no sabía que hacer y fue entonces que aparece Celebi y ataca al equipo rocket. Sorprendido por ver a ese pokémon, el equipo rocket le hace la misma amenaza pero que esta vez incluía a Celebi. El pokémon verde al ver a su amigo asustado le trata de comunicar algo y sin previo aviso alguno se lo lleva 32 años atrás.

Estupefacto quedaron todos y Jessie le pregunta a Meowth...

—¿Que fue eso Meowth?

—Eh...creo que Celebi viajo en el tiempo y consigo se llevó al bobo con su Pikachu y no solo eso también alcance a oír lo que Celebi le dijo al bobo...—estaba muy paralizado.

—¿Y que fue lo que le dijo chimuelo?—preguntó James.

—Eh tú, necesito que me ayudes por favor, el mundo está en peligro y sé que tu puedes ayudarme.

—¡¿Eso dijo?!—Misty totalmente asustada y desconsolada, ya que en la fiesta ella le iba a confesar sus sentimientos por él.

Brock tratando de hacerla sentir bien, la abrazó muy fuerte.

—Calma Misty, yo sé que Ash estará muy bien.

Misty estaba muy triste pero a la vez tranquila sabiendo que él estará bien. Aprovechando la confusión el equipo rocket logra huir. Cuando se calmo un poco más Misty, Brock llamó a la casa de Delia y le cuenta lo sucedido, tras saber eso a Delia le da un colapso y se desmaya. Rápidamente Brock y llamó al profesor Oak para que fuera ayudar a Delia y que él y Misty estarían lo más rápido posible en Pueblo Paleta.

En el tiempo pasado en un lugar extraño para Ash, él recupera la conciencia y un poco alterado se pregunta donde está, que lugar era aquél. Entonces Celebi aparece y le muestra un letrero que decía: "Bosque Petalia", pero aquel bosque era muy diferente al que conocía.

Mientras tanto en el presente actual, Brock y Misty visitaban a Delia en un hospital, quién no podía creer lo que sucedía. Por otro lado se encontraba el profesor Oak llamando a Gary para contarle lo sucedido, luego de eso le pregunto que pensaba de lo sucedido y Gary le dice que no entiende el motivo de porque Celebi se llevó a Ash pero que si sabia de que algo raro está pasando o pasará y que no debe ser nada bueno.

De vuelta al pasado encontramos a un chico investigando también los extraños sucesos que ocurren en la época de Ash, hasta que de repente se topo con una mujer extraña hablando con un anciano y una niña que parecía ser su nieta, entonces se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y decidió oír la conversación.

—¡Eh anciano, dime donde fue Celebi!—en tono muy agresivo.

—¡Nose!, y aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría—sin temor alguno respondió.

—En ese caso...Shiftry ve y captura a la niña—así lo hizo Shiftry y la niña muy asustada trataba inútilmente de soltarse—Ahora anciano me dirás donde fue Celebi o esta niña pagará caro tu insolencia.

—Hummm...suspiró el anciano...esta bien, pero no creo que te sirva mucho—triste por sentirse inútil y no poder salvar a la niña—Celebi es un pokémon legendario que habita los bosques, puede estar en cualquier lado o en alguna época que Celebi guste visitar, ya que ese pokémon tiene la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, así que te será muy difícil dar con su paradero.

—Mmm...interesante...a decir verdad me fuiste de mucha ayuda, ya que sé como capturarlo...jajaja—y así ordeno a su Shiftry liberar a la niña no sin antes atacar al anciano con bola de sombra.

Luego que la cazadora se fuera, el joven que investigaba sale de su escondite y ayuda al anciano a ponerse de pie y preguntarle si estaba bien. Finalmente llegan a una casa de madera donde vivía el anciano con la niña y el joven le cura las heridas al anciano.

Volviendo con Ash, él y Celebi caminaban a través del Bosque Petalia hasta llegar a lo que sería en la actualidad Ciudad Rustboro, en donde gracias a la gentileza de un buen hombre pudieron pasar la noche en cama. Esa noche Ash no podía dormir, pensaba en Pikachu, en su familia que dejó en el futuro y más en Misty que no alcanzó a decirle de que él la quería más que una simple amiga, también quería saber porque Celebi lo habrá traído al pasado.

En el presente actual, Misty, aún en el hospital acompañando a Delia pensaba en Ash, en sí estaría bien o no, al igual que el Pikachu estaban triste por su desaparición.

—Misty, sé lo que te pasa—Delia ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su hijo—ve y sal un rato a tomar aire fresco, yo estaré bien, Pikachu me cuidara.

Así Misty muy desanimada pensaba en Ash, así como Ash en el pasado también pensaba en ella y al mismo tiempo dijeron...

—Ash/Misty, ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Continuará...


	2. Separados por el tiempo

Atrapado en el tiempo:

Capítulo 2: Separados por el tiempo

Un mes ha pasado desde que Ash retrocedió en el tiempo junto con Celebi, lo cierto es que Ash si quisiera podría pedirle que lo regrese a su época pero aquel Celebi no podía viajar de nuevo, algo ocurrió que perdió momentáneamente su poder de viajar en el tiempo y la única opción que le quedaba era esperar el día que aparecerían sus amigos.

Era un día nublado pero no helado, Ash se levantaba y ayudaba al hombre que lo ha estado ayudando durante el mes que lleva en el pasado, hoy Ash pondría rumbo hasta unas ruinas que el hombre le contó luego de que el chico de la gorra le contara lo sucedido. En otra parte de Hoenn del pasado estaba el chico que ayudó al anciano y a su nieta, luego de que estos fueran atacado por la misteriosa cazadora.

—Muchacho has sido de mucha ayuda en estos días, te doy mi más sincero agradecimiento, ¿como podría agradecerte?

—No se preocupe señor, no podía dejarlo tirado en aquel lugar—muy humilde contestó.

—Supe que estás realizando una investigación ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí señor, es sobre unos agujeros que han aparecido continuamente por estas zonas y por lo que he escuchado tiene relación con un pokémon legendario.

—Así es muchacho, y la mujer que viste en el bosque es una cazadora que busca utilizar el poder de Celebi, su poder de viajar en el tiempo es muy codiciado por las personas de mal corazón.

—Mmm...ya veo...con que Celebi...—un tanto confundido.

—Mira chico, tú pareces ser una persona de muy buen corazón y que eres muy amigo de los pokémon, así que te revelare un lugar que no le dije a la cazadora y que te resultara muy útil para tú investigación, al norte de este lugar se encuentran unas ruinas, en algunas de esas montañas y según la leyenda, estas ruinas guardan relación con los viajes en el tiempo.

—Gracias señor por su ayuda, pero...ahora que lo pienso aún me he presentado, que descortés he sido señor—con una cara demostrando un poco de vergüenza—mi nombre es Brandon y quiero no solo ser un gran investigador también quiero ser el mejor entrenador.

—Yo también he sido un poco descortés...jajaja...mi nombre es Kaoru K., pero todos me dicen señor Ka.

—Bueno señor, espero que se cuide, adiós.

Y fue así que Brandon se despedía del señor Ka, quién se despedía haciéndole gestos con su mano derecha.

Mientras tanto en el presente actual encontramos a una Delia en su casa mucho más recuperada físicamente pero aún dolida por dentro por la desaparición de su hijo. En tanto en la cocina tenemos a Brock preparando el almuerzo. En el corral Oak está Misty alimentando a los pokémon de Ash junto con Pikachu, todos notaban lo triste que estaba Misty aunque esta trataba de no parecerlo. En Sinnoh se encontraba el profesor Oak junto con su nieto Gary recolectando datos sobre aquel suceso que derivo en la desaparición de Ash.

—Pikachu, Misty, amigos, mamá, como los extraño—se decía en voz baja mientras se dirigía a las ruinas junto con Celebi y en donde se toparía con Brandon, que ya había llegado y estaba inspeccionando aquel lugar...

—¿¡Hey, quién eres tú y que haces aquí!?—de pronto sus ojos cambiaron hacia donde estaba Celebi muy feliz danzando—¿¡He tú porque has capturado a Celebi!?

—¡Te equivocas, yo no lo he capturado!, de hecho fue aquel pokémon que me trajo a esta época—un tanto enojado respondió Ash.

—¿Que quieres decir con "me trajo a esta época"?¿de que hablas?

—Ehh...nada...nada—respondió algo torpe—has escuchado mal jeje.

—¿Que ocultas, tienes que algo que ver con la cazadora?

—¿Cazadora, quién es ella?

—Es una tipeja de lo más ruin que anda tras el poder de ese Celebi que traes contigo y supongo que tu has de ser un secuaz de ella y haber engañado al pobre de Celebi...¡confiesa ya!

—Yo no se quién es esa tipa, pero sea quién sea yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, además yo no soy de esta época—miraba a Brandon con rabia.

—¿Pero es que tratas de burlarte de mí?, ahora verás...¡sal Meganium!.

—Ah sí, bueno en ese caso, Pika...oh cielos olvidé que Pikachu está en el futuro...pero que es esto, tengo una pokeball y es de...bien me servirá...sal de ahí Charizard...

En eso sale Charizard dando el medio grito que provocá que Meganium se ponga un poco nerviosa. De repente aparece Celebi e intenta detener la batalla que estaba por venir. Al mismo tiempo Ash y Brandon dicen el nombre al mismo tiempo y se calman.

Luego de aclarar el malentendido y presentarse, Ash le cuenta lo que le ocurrió, del mes que lleva atrapado en el pasado y que venía a buscar las ruinas ya que supuestamente tenía relación con los extraños sucesos que acontecían en esta época y en la suya. Brandon en tanto le dijo que estaba realizando investigaciones por lo mismo.

Sin sospechar, alguien seguía los pasos de los chicos, será la cazadora o será alguien que también anda tras la búsqueda de el viajero del tiempo. Ambos chicos caminaban en busca de pistas que pudieran dar sobre la localización de las ruinas hasta que llegaron una cascada.í

—¡Hey Ash!, mira hacia allá.

—Es una cascada nomas, ¿que hay de especial?

—Sí serás un bobo, mira con más atención.

—Mmm...ah una cueva—miro con incredulidad.

—Sí, exacto y probablemente encontremos las ruinas que nos ayude a resolver el misterio de los viajes en el tiempo.

—¡Genial! Y que estamos esperando—se dirige corriendo sin saber que un enjambre de Beedrill lo atacarían.

Después de evitar a los Beedrill, Ash trata de recomponerse y Brandon le advierte que debe tener más cuidado, ya que por casualidad tenía un libro antiguo de que iban a ver trampas o pokémon que les iba a tratar de impedir el paso. Esto probaba de que estaban cerca de las ruinas. Logran entrar a la cueva, era un lugar sombrío, muy tenebroso a veces aparecían Gastly o Gengar, otras Banette pero que igual lograban sortear el tenebroso lugar, más adelante se divisaba una luz y según ellos eran las ruinas ocultas.

Sin previo aviso un ataque de poder oculto los sorprendió, era un Togetic que había atacado a los chicos como una forma de advertencia y junto a ese pokémon se encontraba una mujer que aparentaba tener la edad de Ash.

—¡Lárguense de aquí intrusos!—los amenazó en un tono muy agresivo.

—¡No somos intrusos, créenos!

—¡Lárguense!, por última vez les digo.

—Ash, creo que debemos irnos de...

—¡No, Brandon!, nosotros no venimos hacer nada malo, solo queremos investigar el porqué Celebi me ha traído hasta aquí...

—¿Has dicho Celebi?...—con aire misterioso—no puede ser, acaso la historia volverá a repetirse...

—¿Que es lo que va a volver a repetirse?—dijo preocupado Ash.

El rostro de la chica cambio radicalmente y se dirigió a Ash mirándolo con recelos y luego a Brandon.

—¡Escuchen ustedes dos!, lo que les voy a mostrar no deben comentarlo con nadie, de lo contrario no solamente ustedes pagaran caro sino también toda la humanidad y así la chica los guiaba a través de la cueva.

De vuelta al presente Misty, Brock y Delia llamaban al profesor Oak para saber sí habían noticias de Ash o de como hacer que vuelva. Las respuesta siempre eran negativas y sus otros amigos y rivales tampoco sabían que hacer o como ayudar.

Así pasaban los días con un Pikachu muy deprimido a pesar de los esfuerzos de los otros pokémon por tratar de animarlo, Misty y Brock también trataban de animarlo pero el esfuerzo era en vano.

—¡Hey chicos, vengan a cenar!—los llamaba Delia que aún no perdía las esperanzas de ver nuevamente a Ash.

—La cena ya no era como antes, sin Ash, con un Pikachu que apenas comía y día a día enflaquecía y su salud se deterioraba lentamente.

—Por favor Pikachu tienes que comer algo, sé que estás muy triste, te entiendo pero eso no significa que dejes de comer...yo a Ash...lo quería demasiado...de hecho lo amo mucho...snif—se le escapaba una lagrima. Pikachu al verla así se sintió culpable y empezó a comer para tratar de animar a Misty.

32 años atrás, la cazadora planeaba la captura de Celebi mandando robots aéreos para investigar las zonas más cercanas en donde podría estar Celebi.

—Pronto Celebi, tu poder será mio y así cambiar la historia del mundo en donde la mujer domine y los hombres trabajen como gusanos, jajaja—risa diabólica.

En tanto Ash, Brandon y la misteriosa chica llegaban a un lugar muy extraño, un lugar que te traía nostalgia pero al mismo tiempo provocaba pesadillas.

—Bueno chicos, lamento lo sucedido anteriormente, es que no confío en las personas por culpa de un ser monstruoso.

—No importa, pero ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

—Más adelante sabrán, por ahora sigan conmigo ya que este lugar es peligroso para quién no conoce.

Finalmente llegan a las desconocidas ruinas, que por primera vez en siglos, un humano comprobaba su existencia. Así mientras caminaban sorprendidos, Brandon observaba con mucha atención los jeroglíficos y este muy curioso le pregunta que significan y la chica antes de decirle que es, se presenta.

—Déjenme que me presente primero...mi nombre es Algaria, protectora de las Ruinas del Tiempo.

—Yo me llamo Ash, de Pueblo Paleta—alzó la voz primero.

—Y yo soy Brandon un entrenador e investigador de ruinas.

—Bueno, bueno empecemos con la historia...Hace más de 800 años los Celebi y los humanos convivían mutuamente, cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda los Celebi estaban ahí para ayudarlos pero entre ellos había un humano que deseaba el poder absoluto de los Celebi y así gobernar su tierra y el mundo. Trató de capturar a todos pero no pudo, sin embargo alcanzó a atrapar a uno de ellos. Por varios días lo tuvo apresado, experimentando con él, tratando de hallar la forma de utilizar su poder para sus maléficos planes y la encontró. Luego de encontrar la forma empezó a atacar sin piedad a su ciudad natal y a las colindantes. Los Celebi al ver a su compañero sufriendo trataron de salvarlo pero fue inútil, el poder del humano era demasiado, solo uno alcanzó a salir ileso, los demás fueron capturado. Entonces al ver que no podía enfrentarlo solo, decidió viajar en el tiempo y buscar a alguien de corazón puro hasta que encontró uno. Su nombre era Violeta que junto a su amigo Dusknoir lograron vencer al humano corrompido por la sed de poder... y se llama Ruinas del tiempo, porque fue aquí donde Celebi viajó por el tiempo en busca de la Héroe. Lamentablemente el Celebi que había sido capturado y utilizado falleció, desde ahí entonces los Celebi se mantienen viajando en el tiempo, tratando de encontrar un hogar definitivo.

—Uh que historia, pobre Celebi—dijo cabizbajo Brandon.

—Y tú Ash como dices, no eres de este tiempo y sí Celebi te trajo a esta época debe ser que la historia quizás se repita y afecte el futuro de donde vienes.

—¿Yo? ¿estás segura?

—Sí, aunque al principio no confiaba mucho en ti pero si Celebi te trajo es porque debes ser una persona de un corazón puro.

Mientras Ash se queda meditando lo dicho por Algaria una robot aéreo espiaba aquel lugar y enviando imágenes a la cazadora que por fin había encontrado el lugar, ¿acaso será cierto lo dicho por la protectora del lugar?,¿la historia se volvería a repetir?...

Continuara...


	3. Sí, nos volveremos a ver

Atrapado en el tiempo:

Capítulo 3: Sí, nos volveremos a ver

Los chicos junto con la protectora de aquel lugar no sospechaban de que un robot aéreo estaba infiltrado en las ruinas, tras terminar su misión en ese lugar, el robot volvió al escondite de la cazadora quién ha logrado desarrollar un arma muy potente y también un dispositivo para capturar a Celebi, por ahora solo le quedaba afinar detalles.

En el presente Gary continuaba con sus investigaciones tratando la forma de rescatar a Ash del pasado, Delia junto a Misty, Brock y PIkachu viajaban hacia donde el profesor Oak, impacientes de noticias y que no podían más esperar en casa sin hacer nada. Hasta que una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió. En una cueva de Sinnoh se encontró una especie de portal y algunas descripciones en un idioma muy antiguo. Cuando el profesor Oak se disponía a llamar a Kanto llega Delia y los amigos de Ash.

—Delia y ustedes dos ¿que hacen aquí?

—Nosotros no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras ustedes buscaban alguna forma de traerme a mí Ash—respondió Delia muy seria.

—Esta bien, de hecho ahora les iba a llamar para informarles un descubrimiento único que podría ser la forma de regresar a Ash, sigan a mi lado y les mostraré algo que los dejara con la boca abierta.

Delia, Misty, Brock y Pikachu seguían muy de cerca al profesor extrañados de cual podría ser el descubrimiento y también ilusionados de que se haya encontrado la forma de regresar a Ash al mundo moderno, cuando finalmente llegan al lugar de los hechos los recién llegados se quedaron asombrados.

—Les dije que quedarían sorprendidos, pero ahora lo que importa es descifrar aquellos extraños escritos antiquísimos.

—Disculpe profesor, ¿pero que es eso?— pregunto Misty aún asombrada.

—Muy buena pregunta, lo que ven ahí parece ser un portal del tiempo pero como aún no tenemos muchos datos más que una leyenda antigua, no se sabe con exactitud es, por ahora nos dedicaremos a investigar de manera más profunda.

Mientras esperaban que las investigaciones arrojarán datos más concretos, Delia, Misty y Brock fueron a comer algo y ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Regresando con Ash, Brandon y Algaria, estaban recorriendo los últimos sitios de las ruinas por si encontraban más indicios que pudieran detallar más lo que pasó en la batalla y el porque ese humano traiciono a su pueblo y a los Celebi, independiente de eso Ash trataba de averiguar más de la protectora de las Ruinas del tiempo, sospechaba que ella tenía algo que ver con ese humano. De pronto descubre una cámara sellada, trató de abrirla pero no pudo, estaba muy apretada. En ese instante Algaria se da cuenta y le dice a Ash amablemente que se alejara de esa cámara, Ash haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Algaria, saca a su Charizard y este utiliza cola dragón para romper la cámara; menuda sorpresa encontró en aquella pieza, varios objetos del humano traidor y algunos retratos de él.

—Pero Algaria, ¿por que tienes todo esto?¿acaso tienes algo que ver con ese humano?

—Arggg!—refunfuño Algaria—mmm...creo que les debo una explicación, lo que pasa es...snif—tratando de evitar de soltar una lagrima—aquel joven que nos traicionó era... mi mejor amigo.

—¡¿Que?!—exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ash y Brandon, muy sorprendidos por aquella confesión.

—Lo que escuchan...yo y él solíamos jugar todos los días, pensando en que seriamos cuando grande, de hecho él amaba a los pokémon, en especial a los Celebi pero un día él conoció a un hombre muy cruel con una pierna de fierro y le dijo que los pokémon eran asesinos, que por eso el tenía la pierna de fierro al tratar de zafarse de unos Carvanha supuestamente le habían arrancado la pierna. Así mi amigo cayó en la trampa y desde ese día comenzó a maltratar a los pokémon, finalmente nos peleamos por pensar diferente respecto a los pokémon...snif

—¿Pero fue verdad lo que dijo aquel hombre desconocido?

—¡Desde luego que no!, él solo quería vengarse del pueblo por haberlo desterrado y al estar en el estado que estaba sabía que no lo lograría a menos que utilizará a un niño con corazón puro...y fue ahí que aquel mal hombre corrompió a mi amigo.

—Uh, entonces no fue culpa de él...—se quedo pensando Ash—ojalá se pudiera hacer algo.

—Claro que puedes hacer algo, la única forma es evitar que se repita la historia...porque yo...puedo ver el futuro...bueno casi... y tú fuiste la única persona que parecía tener un corazón realmente puro e incorruptible...fue por eso que mande al Celebi pero fue atacado por aquella cazadora sin corazón.

—¿Pero por que nos trataste de alejar de este lugar?

—Pues...no estaba muy segura al principio...no sabía si era lo correcto alejarte de tu mundo, de tus buenos amigos humanos y pokémon, de tu madre...

—¿Bueno y sabes cuando atacará la cazadora?—preguntó Ash angustiado.

—Mmm...antes de Luna Nueva ya que ese día habrá un aparición masiva de Celebi en busca de su amigo, pero para que ella logre capturarlos a todos primero debe tratar de capturar a este—en un tono de preocupación.

—Entonces hay que estar atento...supongo que ella ha de estar cerca de ubicar nuestra localización.

Algaria se quedo muda por un momento...y después miro a Ash y haciéndole un gesto dio a entender que había que moverse del lugar.

En la actual época, Gary y el profesor Oak habían logrado descifrar el mensaje, el cuál decía que solo las personas con buenas intenciones podrían volver al pasado, también que para ir tenían que pensar en el lugar, la fecha, el día y la hora exacta para ir al pasado. Entonces surgió la problemática, hacia donde iría Ash...cuando a todos se les acababa la idea, Brock encontró un escrito por parte de Ash.

FLASHBACK

—Mamá, amigos...y Pikachu, si de casualidad encuentran este escrito, les informo que estoy bien y que ahora me encuentro 32 años atrás en el tiempo en las Ruinas del tiempo.

FIN FLASHBACK

—¡Oh, que bien!—exclamó Misty alegrada—podríamos volver a ver a Ash.

—Así es, pero para evitar que el portal se cierre solo entrarán 3 personas uno por uno así que Delia, Misty, Brock y Pikachu serán los que ingrese, Pikachu al no ser tan grande es poco probable que provoque desestabilizar el portal.

Uno a uno ingresaban al portal, preguntándose que sería lo que verían al retroceder en el tiempo.

De nuevo en el pasado Ash, Brandon y Algaria preparaban todo para irse de las Ruinas, de pronto en una pared de las Ruinas empezó a brillar...

—Pronto, alguien está atravesando el portal...estén atento—una mirada de preocupación se le notaba a Algaria.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, más de Ash por el portal el primero en salir fue Delia, luego Brock y por último Misty pero a quién fue a abrazar primero fue a Misty, tanto Delia como Brock sabían que Ash iría por Misty, luego saludo su madre y por último a Brock.

—Misty...después de 6 meses nos volvemos a ver—decía un emocionado Ash con sus ojos claramente brillando.

—Ash...así es...han sido tan duro estos 8 meses sin ti tanto para mí, para tu madre, Brock, tus demás pokémon y Pikachu...—emocionado también.

—Ah por cierto, ¿donde está Pikachu?—sorprendido Ash de que no estuviera.

—No lo sé...se supone que venía con nosotros—Misty preocupada.

Sin previo aviso aparece Pikachu a abrazar a Ash y que por la emoción termina por botarlo...

—Pikachu, te he extrañado demasiado amigo mío—y Pikachu emocionado también le hace un gesto demostrando todo lo que lo ha extrañado.

Luego del gran reencuentro, Ash les presenta a Brandon y a Algaria.

_«Que hermosa familia tiene Ash, ahora sé que no he cometido un error al traerlo hasta aquí_» pensó Algaria mientras miraba a la maravillosa familia reunida después de mucho tiempo.

—Ok, ok—dijo Algaria de forma amable—es hora de partir Ash y Brandon,

—¿Como que partir?—preguntaron Misty, Delia y Brock.

—Ash fue traído a esta época por una razón, el mundo se encontraba en peligro, una cazadora sedienta de poder trata de utilizar el poder de los Celebi para destruir cada pueblo, ciudad y país de este mundo para crear un mundo a su manera y suponemos que la cazadora ya debió dar con la localización de las Ruinas del tiempo, el nombre del lugar en donde estamos.

—¿Podemos ir con ustedes?—preguntaron los demás.

—Mmm...—la pensó un buen rato y sabiendo que quizás Ash no los volvería a ver más en mucho tiempo Algaria les dijo que sí—Esta bien, pueden venir.

Entretanto la cazadora ya se encontraba en dirección a las Ruinas del tiempo y con ayuda de un misterioso pokémon legendario ella confiaba en capturar al Celebi.

—Disculpa Algaria, ¿a donde nos dirigimos?—dijo Misty intranquila.

—Tranquila, Misty—le sonrío—nos dirigimos hacia unas montañas sagradas donde se reunirán los Celebi en busca de su amigo y creo que también existe otro portal que los llevará de nuevo a su época aunque a ciencia cierta quizás donde los deje.

Un ataque de Bola de Sombra sorprende al grupo y a Celebi, era la cazadora y junto a ella estaba el poderoso pokémon legendario Darkrai.

—¡No-no pue-pue-de ser!— tartamudeo Algaria—el pokémon oscuro del que hablaba también la leyenda.

—¿Que pokémon oscuro?¿acaso olvidaste contarnos sobre Darkrai?—dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash y Brandon.

—Lo siento chicos, pensé que no era cierto la leyenda del pokémon oscuro, cuando chica nadie me mencionó sobre él, solamente escuche rumores y yo tontamente no creí en ello...supongo que debí habérselos mencionado...lo lamento—suspiro sintiéndose muy culpable por lo que ocurría.

Ahora que la cazadora los encontró, ¿podrá ella atrapar a Celebi?¿cual será el destino del grupo?...

Continuará...


	4. Secuestro, el final esta cerca

Atrapados en el tiempo:

Capítulo 4: Secuestro, el final esta cerca

Finalmente la cazadora encontró al grupo, de su lado tenía al poderoso Darkrai, pokémon que también forma parte de la leyenda pero que no fue mencionado por la protectora Algaria creyendo esta que solamente era un rumor.

—Entréguenme a Celebi y nadie saldrá herido—aseguró la cazadora.

—Pero es que estás loca, quién eres y porque quieres a Celebi—miró furioso Ash a la cazadora.

—Donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Aurora y como sabes soy una cazadora, por lo demás es asunto que no te incumbe—con un rostro severo—¡Ahora me van a entregar al Celebi o todos sufrirán las consecuencias.

—¡No!, protegeremos al Celebi de tus abominables planes y tú serás derrotada—así llamó a escena a Charizard, pero antes de que Ash pudiera dar una orden, Darkrai lo durmió con su ataque Brecha Negra, posteriormente atacó al grupo, ocasión que aprovecho para atrapar a Celebi y también a Misty dejando bien en claro que si ellos trataban de salvar a Celebi ella asesinaría a Misty...y así lograron escapar.

—¿Y Misty?—se preguntaban los demás, con mucha tristeza Ash les dijo que fue secuestrada por la cazadora Aurora y se maldecía a si mismo por no poder actuar a tiempo. Furioso por lo sucedido regresa a Charizard a su pokeball y en brazo a Pikachu que también fue alcanzado por el ataque de Darkrai y se va a toda prisa a rescatar a su mejor amiga Misty.

Algaria se le quedó mirando y pensó _«que buena persona es, sí que se preocupa por los demás, nunca se da por vencido y aunque el peligro que corre es enorme a él eso no le importa aunque debería ser más cauteloso_». Me recuerda tanto a mi amigo antes de ser engañado por aquel hombre—susurró para ella misma.

Entretanto en el presente, Gary continuaba con sus investigaciones y el profesor Oak preocupado por la demora de los demás también realizaba sus investigaciones y ponía al tanto a los otros amigos de Ash.

—Jajaja, por fin eres mío—risa diabólica—y muy pronto el resto de tus amigos también...ahora que hare contigo niña pelirroja...mmm...por ahora te encerraré y sé que vendrán por ti—se dirigía a una Misty inconsciente.

Ahora la cazadora se dirigía a la montaña sagrada donde supuestamente estaba el otro portal y también donde harían aparición los Celebi en Luna Nueva, precisamente a medianoche del día siguiente.

El día llegaba a su fin y la noche ya entraba a escena, los chicos se detuvieron en un bello paraje, cerca de un lago para cenar con una fogata y conversar un poco.

—¡Como extrañaba una cena hecha por Brock!—con la boca llena.

—¡Ay Ash, típico tuyo, hablas mientras tienes la boca llena—esbozando una gran sonrisa Misty.

—Jaja—se rio Brock—mientras miraba que Algaria estaba un poco seria—¿que ocurre?—le pregunto.

—¡Eh nada...nada!, es que...al verlos todos juntos como buenos amigos me acuerdo de la amistad que tenía con cierta persona hace muchos años—recordando en su mente con nostalgia los momentos que paso junto a él—ah por cierto, muy buena comida Brock.

—Gracias Algaria—le sonrió pero en el fondo con aires de preocupación.

En este momento el grupo se disponía a preparar las carpas para dormir por el contrario Algaria prefería dormir en un árbol mirando las estrellas. Por un rato se le unió Ash después quedo sola y ver lo que pasaría mañana a medianoche. Se veía que Aurora lograba capturar a los Celebi, retroceder en el tiempo a través del portal oculto y comenzar a destruir el mundo junto con el chico que traiciono a las criaturas verdes.

Regresando nuevamente al presente, comenzó a surgir un problema mayor al que ya tenía, el portal de la cueva que están investigando se estaba achicando lo que quería decir que se estaba cerrando poco a poco hasta que finalmente se cerró.

—¡Oh no!—exclamó angustiado el profesor Oak—ahora como traeremos a los demás de vuelta al presente.

—¡Tranquilo abuelo!—dijo un muy tranquilo Gary Oak—encontré un libro muy antiguo que habla de la existencia de dos portales, uno el que está aquí y otro con ubicación desconocida por lo tanto confío en las habilidades del grupo y estoy completamente seguro de que hallaran el segundo portal...

Al día siguiente...

—¡Cielos santos!—gritó sobresaltada Algaria—el portal de las Ruinas se cerró.

—¡¿Que?!—exclamaron todos—quieres decir que estamos atrapados para siempre—dijo Delia muy preocupada.

—Aún no, nos queda que se abra el segundo portal y es el que está en las montañas sagradas, precisamente donde se dirige Aurora, Celebi y Misty.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, apuremos el paso—contestó un preocupado Ash aunque más por Misty que por quedarse para siempre en el pasado.

—Tranquilo mi joven Ash, no hay que ser vidente para darse cuente que Aurora nos espera con alguna trampa, hay que pensar y sé que tú Ash amas mucho a Misty como ella a ti.

Ash se ruborizó por lo dicho y todos los demás sorprendidos por las palabras de Algaria menos su madre que obviamente sabe todo lo que le pasa o siente su hijo.

En tanto la cazadora Aurora ya había localizado el lugar sagrado donde aparecerían los Celebi en busca de su amigo. Cerca del lugar Aurora improvisó una especie de base y el lugar donde atraería a los Celebi con la ayuda no intencional del rehén.

Siendo las 15:54 pm el grupo se acercaba a la montaña sagrada cuando de improviso Brandon observó que alguien estaba armando un campamento, agudizando un poco más la vista vio que era la cazadora Aurora preparando la trampa mientras por otro lado habían una jaula separadas, en la se encontraba Misty maldiciendo a Aurora. En una especie de máquina estaba encerrado Celebi que evitaba que pudiera escapar e incluso viajar en el tiempo aunque este todavía no recuperaba su habilidad de viajar.

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo, tan solo unas cuantas horas separaban a Aurora de lograr su cometido. En tanto los chicos planeaban como rescatar a Celebi aunque la prioridad para Ash era rescatar primero a Celebi él quería ir primero por Misty pero Algaria se lo negó y dijo que ella se encargaría de salvar a Misty sin rasguño alguno.

El reloj marcaba las 00:00 horas, se iba a mostrar la luna nueva y pronto se abriría un portal de donde aparecerían los Celebi y se revelaría la ubicación del segundo portal. Una extraña luz empezaba a salir en el aire tal y como era en la visión de Algaria, sigilosamente esta última nombrada se acercaba a donde estaba encerrada y con la ayuda de Pikachu utilizando cola de hierro lograron sacar a Misty y llevarla donde estaban ocultos. Allí le curaron las pequeñas heridas que tenía, luego de eso se fue directo donde Ash y lo abrazó.

—Gracias Ash—le dijo cerca del oído izquierdo—en caso de que nos quedemos atrapados para siempre en el pasado quisiera decirte...te amo...—fueron las hermosas palabras que le dedico a Ash.

—Misty...me tomas por sorpresa—no tan sorprendido en el fondo ya que él tenía el presentimiento de que eso era así desde el día que tomaron caminos diferentes.

—Ash...—interrumpió Algaria—ahora debes ir por Celebi...

Antes de ir por Celebi, él abrazo muy fuerte a Misty, beso su mejilla y le prometió que no se quedarían atrapados en esta época y que una vez terminada esta situación él iba a seguir su vida con ella aunque tuviera que renunciar a sus sueños con tal de hacerla feliz.

Tan solo 2 metros separaban a Ash de Celebi pero justo en ese momento aparecen los demás y la cazadora no pierde ningún segundo en utilizar su arma para capturarlos y encerrarlos en jaulas especiales, fue en eso que descubre lo que intentaba hacer Ash y saca de su pokeball a Darkrai para que acabe con él. Pikachu le lanza un impactrueno pero Darkrai es demasiado rápido y lo esquiva fácilmente, posterior a eso Darkrai utiliza Brecha Negra y lo deja con pesadillas, Ash al no contar con Pikachu saca a su Charizard que a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora iba a ser más peleado el enfrentamiento, Darkrai utilizaba Brecha Negra mientras que Charizard intentaba con lanzallamas y cola dragón, Brock y Misty también se unieron en la batalla contra Darkrai, Brock llamo a Steelix y Croagunk pero fueron derrotados fácilmente, misma suerte corrieron los pokémon de Misty, Politoed, Staryu y Psyduck, este último como es costumbre se escapa de la pokeball sin ser llamado. Por lo tanto la feroz batalla era entre Charizard vs Darkrai. Aprovechando la situación Ash aprovecho de rescatar a Celebi pero Aurora le propinó un fuerte combo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire por un buen tiempo.

Uno a uno los Celebi eran capturados tratando de manera inútil de defenderse ya que el arma era demasiado poderosa además del poder que le exprimía al Celebi capturado, la máquina era tan poderosa que había logrado capturar a la mayoría de los Celebi, tan solo dos quedaban, con pocas fuerzas pero que igual seguían dando batalla.

Ash por fin logra recuperarse luego de aquel combo recibido, mientras su Charizard aún peleaba con Darkrai aunque un poco cansado contrario a Darkrai que parecía tener su energía al 100, luego de una serie de ataques entre ellos Darkrai logra dar en el blanco y acaba con Charizard.

Ash lo regresa a la pokeball, con todos los pokémon derrotados parecía que el plan de la cazadora iba por buen camino pero aún le quedaba dos Celebi, entonces Aurora decide usar a Darkrai para acabar esto de una vez, ya que estaba fastidiada tratando de capturar a los esquivos Celebi, el ambiente era tenso, Ash aprovechando que la mirada de Aurora se centraba en la batalla de Darkrai contra los dos Celebi restantes, él se acercaba hasta llegar hacia el rehén y luego de varios intentos consigue liberarlo. Aurora todavía no se percataba del plan de Ash.

Luego de varios intentos por sacar a Celebi de donde estaba por fin logra sacarlo y llevarlo hacia donde estaban Brock, Misty, Brandon y Algaria para que estos le curaran. Cuando al fin logra capturar a los dos Celebi que apenas lograban defenderse esta se percata que el poder de el aparato estaba disminuyendo y con ello la jaula especial era menos resistente lo que con cualquier ataque podría destruirla y liberar a los Celebi.

No obstante el grupo no tenía ningún pokémon para batallar contra el pokémon siniestro y al darse cuenta de que Ash logró rescatar al Celebi se enfureció y ordeno a Darkrai que atacara al grupo...hasta que Algaria se interpuso en el medio y le gritó a Darkrai...

—¡Alto Darkrai!, nosotros no queremos hacerte daño, Aurora tan solo te esta utilizando para conseguir destruir el mundo.

—¡No la escuches!—dijo un poco inquieta—haz lo que te diga, ellos son los asesinos que acabaron con tu amigo.

—¡Eso es mentira!—digo Algaria—sé que tu fuiste quién asesinó a Cresselia, por tu ambición y por no obedecerte, tú la asesinaste mientras la torturabas.

De repente el Darkrai quedó completamente inmóvil tras aquellas declaraciones...

—¿Cresselia?—preguntó Ash estupefacto—¿que tiene que ver ese pokémon con Darkrai?

—Chicos, aún hay algo que no les he dicho—miro apenada Algaria a los chicos...

—¿Que?, no me digas que aún no les dice toda la verdad...lo sabía eres una cobarde...

¿Será cierto lo que dijo Algaria? ¿existe otra historia que ella no ha revelado aún? ¿atacará o no Darkrai al grupo? ¿Algaria tendrá que ver algo con la cazadora?

Continuará...


	5. ¡El Tiempo es lo único que no perdona!

Atrapado en el tiempo:

Capítulo final:

¡Hora de elegir!

¡El tiempo es lo único que no perdona!

Luego de retroceder en el tiempo Ash conoció a un chico llamado Brandon, junto a él investigaron sobre unas ruinas, mientras que en el futuro Gary y el profesor Oak hacían lo imposible por hallar la forma de traer de vuelta a Ash en tanto Delia, Misty, Brock, Pikachu y los demás pokémon trataban de entender la situación mientras esperaban noticias hasta finalmente no aguantar más e ir hasta a Sinnoh donde se encontraban investigando. Luego de vuelta en el pasado Ash y Brandon conocieron a la Protectora de las Ruinas del tiempo, Algaria, quién les menciono de un suceso en el pasado que podría volver a repetirse. Más adelante Ash conoce a la cazador quién resulto tener a un Darkrai de su lado y capturar a los Celebi, sin embargo los planes son arruinados momentáneamente debido a que Ash rescató al que habían secuestrado y Misty rescatada por Algaria, Darkrai, por orden de la cazadora se disponía a atacar al grupo pero Algaria se interpuso delante de él diciéndole que fue engañado y solamente era utilizado por la cazadora para sus fines egoístas, tras eso quedó paralizado y también Algaria les revelaría más secretos que ocultaba...

—¿Que pasa Algaria? Porque no les cuenta quien eres realmente—de manera muy fastidiosa

—¿Que pasa Algaria?—comentó Misty—¿hay algo que les ocultaste a Ash y Brandon?

—¡Responde!—le gritó Delia—Ash es mi hijo y él te ha ayudado bastante después de que mandaras a aquel Celebi en busca de mi Ash, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él es decirle la verdad.

—Esta bien...les diré todo lo que sé...Aurora es...mi hermana—contesto muy apenada.

—¿Que? ¿como?—gritaron todos sorprendidos por la confesión.

—Así es, ella es mi hermana...y sabía que ella tenía un pokémon legendario aunque no supe cual era hasta ahora...ella antes era muy buena conmigo también con los pokémon pero un día misteriosamente desapareció...fue justo el día que me nombrarían protectora de las Ruinas del Tiempo. Yo sabía que ella debía de estar decepcionada por la noticia además ella creía ser la elegida. Cuando nuestros padres nos dijeron quién sería la nueva guardiana estaba segura que nombrarían a Aurora pero de manera sorpresiva me nombraron a mí...uff...fue un golpe muy duro para mí como para ella, la excusa de nuestros padres fue que vieron oscuridad y mucha ambición en el corazón de Aurora...

—Desde ese día tú me arruinaste la vida ...—interrumpió Aurora—yo debía ser quién protegiera las ruinas no tú, pero como nuestros padres veían en ti una niña de corazón puro y en mí solamente una chica ambiciosa y llena de maldad...snif...ellos no sabían realmente como era...pero eso quedó atrás hace muchos años y ahora cobraré venganza...y sí fui yo quién asesino a Cresselia...—sin ningún remordimiento por causar la muerte de Cresselia.

—¡Como puedes estar tan tranquila por eso!, los pokémon y humanos deben convivir mutuamente y ser amigos, jamás deben ser utilizados con propósitos maléficos.

—Ja, mocoso insolente...tu no entiendes de estas cosas, ahora que ya no necesito a Darkrai, acabaré con él y con ustedes...¡ve ursaring! Ataca con Hiperrayo.

El ataque iba directamente a un desprevenido Darkrai pero justo antes que le diera, Ash se interpuso y recibiendo directamente el ataque quedando muy malherido. Pero eso le dio tiempo a Darkrai para atacar y dormir a Ursaring con Brecha Negra, posterior a eso acabó con las máquinas y liberó a los Celebi.

Pero al hacer eso Aurora sabiendo que estaba derrotada decide escapar, de repente el portal empezaba a achicarse. Rápidamente Algaria ordena a los Celebi que se vayan y estos utilizan el portal para volver a su época sea de donde vengan ya que estaban muy débil como para abrir un portal por ellos mismos. Así se fueron no sin antes despedirse y a medida que ingresaba uno., el portal se achicaba.

—Chicos, es hora de que vuelvan a su tiempo porque si siguen aquí quedarán atrapados y el portal volverá a abrirse en 40 años más, sé que tienen una buena vida así que si no quieren perder esa vida les sugiero que ingresen luego al portal...fue entonces que la primera en en entrar fue Delia seguido por Brock...pero antes de irse Misty y Ash, Algaria le pidió un favor enorme.

—Ash...espera—le dijo de manera culpable—necesito pedirte un favor...

—¿Un favor, de que clase?

—Temo que esto te afectara tanto a ti como a Misty...ufff...necesito que te quedes...

—¿Que?—reaccionaron de manera brusca Ash y Misty...

—Eso es...como ven Aurora logró escapar y saben que sí sigue libre el futuro de la humanidad y de los pokémon peligrará...además que tanto a mí como ella nos queda tan solo 3 años de vida y en esos 3 años ella podría cambiar el curso de la historia...es por eso necesito que te quedes aquí...yo...lo siento mucho...lamento tener que joder tu vida de esta forma...

—Esta bien...para mí será muy doloroso estar lejos de mi familia y amigos pero más doloroso será alejarme de ti amiga...

—¡Ash, pero que dices!, yo feliz me quedaría aquí contigo...

—Pero Misty tú tienes una fantástica vida en...

—¡Pero es que no entiendes Ash Ketchum!—gritó muy enfadada Misty—desde el día que dejamos de viajar juntos me di cuenta cuanto...Te amo Ash Ketchum—y le da un beso muy largo y apasionado...

—Misty...yo también te amo...pero yo quiero que seas feliz y no quiero que quedes atrapada en esta época además que hay de tus hermanas, tu gimnasio y tus pokémon de tipo agua...un día tú me dijiste que querías ser la mejor maestra pokémon de tipo agua.

—Sí es cierto...pero 40 años lejos de ti es mucho y no creo que pueda soportarlo...

—Lo sé, para mí también es difícil alejarse de la persona que más amas pero yo quiero que seas feliz, que tengas tú vida...

De repente Algaria los interrumpe y le advierte que el portal estaba por cerrarse y decidir de inmediato sí la chica pelirroja se iba o se quedaba, Ash finalmente convence a Misty de que regresara a su hogar no sin antes darse un beso de despedida.

—Adiós Ash—dijo Misty a punto de estallar en lagrimas—no te olvides nunca de mí...—y corriendo raudamente alcanzó atravesar el portal que la llevaría nuevamente al presente.

—¡Adiós Misty! ¡tú tampoco te olvides de mí—fueron las últimas palabras de Ash hacia Misty y él no pudo evitar caer y llorar mucho por tener que alejarse de su querida Misty.

Después de recomponerse, Ash junto su Pikachu y Charizard también junto con Algaria, Brandon y Darkrai comenzaron la búsqueda de Aurora por toda Hoenn del pasado.

En tanto en el presente, Misty, Delia y Brock aparecieron en el Monte Luna cuando Delia y Brock se percatan de que no están ni Ash ni Pikachu, estos le preguntaron a Misty y ella muy triste les dijo que él capturaría a la cazadora junto con Algaria y Brandon. Después de aquellas palabras Delia se coloca a llorar desconsoladamente por la decisión de Ash, saber que que no podrá más hacerle fiestas de bienvenida después de un viaje, Brock y Misty trataban de consolarla. También Misty le comentó lo ocurrido a Gary y al profesor Oak, este último les aconsejo que se quedaran en Pueblo Paleta cuidando de Delia, además que la tranquilidad de aquel lugar le sería bueno para su salud.

El día posterior a los hechos fue un día normal como siempre, el viento soplaba mientras que bandadas de pidgey volaban hacia el sur, los pokémon de Ash trataban de hacer sus vidas junto con sus primeros amigos con quiénes compartieron aventuras. Así pasaban las horas, días, meses, años hasta que llegó una fecha importante, ese día se cumplían 22 años sin Ash y la salud de Delia empeoraba aún con el recuerdo de su hijo latente en su corazón, 22 años lejos de él y que parecía que nunca más volvería.

En el pasado cuando Ash solo llevaba 8 meses lejos de su hogar junto con Algaria y Brandon seguían con la búsqueda de Aurora mientras que Darkrai se fue hace un par de semanas sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero una posible pista les abrió las puertas del paradero de Aurora. Era un rastro de sangre y al parecer Aurora podría estar muy mal herida, y así siguieron con la búsqueda de la cazadora y a medida que más avanzaban más rastros de sangre encontraban.

Hasta que por fin encontraron a Aurora, recién fallecida por las heridas hechas por un cuchillo militar con el cual decidió acabar con su vida.

FIN


End file.
